


Feathers Shall Fall

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Feathers Shall Fall

"Shadows haunt the night!"  
\- Eternal Tears of Sorrow (as I Die)

Morgause felt the cold midsummer breeze gnawing her bones, granting the terrible things to come. Her doleful heart was beating, her quivering neck fervored by the icy kiss of night. Passing the creepy mysterious dark forest however wasn't sending chills down her spine. Morgause grew nervous, anxious. yet it wasn't the surroundings... 'twas the feeling - no,she knew it. She knew someone was watching her. And she didn't like it.  
Turning around she recognized a solely figure. Her eyes were profound and piercing, her gentle curves reminiscent of the antique columns, her dark hair scruffy as the wind tangled the leaves taken from the branches to them. How come it's got so cold around them? The pale maiden took a step towards Morgause, so she was standing close, so close her breath fervored Morgause's derm, staining her with lust and passion. Then Morgana planted an ardent kiss on Morgause's cheek, feeling like a brittle beak-bite.  
Morgana rose her mangled hand, deformed into the crowclaw. Morgause watched her with passion, her heart filled with love. "I must sacrifice thee," whispered Morgana. As her claw slit Morgause's abdomen, letting her steaming innards fall to the ground, Morgause scratched Morgana's back in either fit of pleasure, either cramp of pang, the only hint of red stuck beneath her fingernails.  
Morgana produced a shriek as Morgause's body dropped to the ground, her frame crushing the fragile cover of hoarfrost... and the twinkle in her eye fled.

"Run your claw along my gut  
one last time."  
\- Ronny Cox (Ride On)


End file.
